Talk:Kh'err'akh'an
I think this guy would be the most powerful on the site hands down judging by the write up done --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:30, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :That's the thing about Pariahs and the like. So much power in the 40K universe is derived from the Warp that eliminating that factor is generally catastrophic. That's also why I dearly loved my old Crons army. --Solbur 16:52, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yay for temporary internet. I can't even pronounce this guy's name. KuHB1aM 20:17, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Kerr-ack-an. Make phlegm sounds with each "K" for added effect. --Solbur 22:02, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Alistair's reaction: "Get that repulsive wretch away from me!" *vomits* //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:42, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Look forwards to them meeting next RP. --Lither 01:09, December 29, 2009 (UTC) I would have made him a Phariah, but there are "no known non-human Phariahs". That said, being a Dark Eldar, he could have been an unknown one, but the fact that they are lethal to any Eldar, that probably includes Dark Eldar, and that they induce a great repulsiveness on all those around them. He wouldn't last five minutes on Commoragh. So I settled for it being psychically induced. --Lither 00:10, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Omega Minus is beyond Pariah. And on further inspection, the Eldar (and by extension, Dark Eldar), are a psychic race. That and negative psionic levels are caused by the Pariah Gene implanted in humanity by the Necrons. Hence, I don't think it's possible to have an Omega or Omega-minus Eldar or Dark Eldar . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Resistant to Psychic Powers and repulsive on an animal level. I'm not sure if his fellow Dark Eldar will notice the difference between him and any other Archon carrying an anti-psyker trinket . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Thankyou for pointing out that mistake. I was reading an article about negative psionic levels when writing this. Also, it is probably not going to have such a great effect on the Dark Eldar, as they have lost much of their warp-powers. Also, psykers are considered amusing playthings, and any pain caused on another Dark Eldar by one is simply considered normal (and rather amusing). He is now Omega level. It is possible, as negative psionic emissions are not always caused by the Phariah gene. They can be caused by random mutation, and so on... --Lither 00:25, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Not Omega or Omega-minus levels, they're caused by the Pariah Gene as a means for the Necrons to combat the Warp, but right down to Psi Level could be a mutation (that's as close to Omega as you get without the Pariah Gene). //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:30, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::He is a Blank. Categorised to an Omega level. http://wh40k.lexicanum.com/wiki/Blank#Blanks. --Lither 00:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Anybody think that he is too powerfull for his trade-offs (slight insanity, uncontrollable hatred and disgust worked against him by anything else)? --Lither 10:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Simply put, the best characters always have a few weaknesses, things that dont make them too powerful or untouchable even if they seem so. Even the emperor had weaknesses, his love for his sons and trust in them --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 10:56, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :And look how that ended up.--Lither 23:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Superman's weakness is Kryptonite, the Flash is fast but not strong, but still they make for interesting characters, someone invincible is not interesting and will only create a bad article. --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 00:24, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :It is incredibly hard to make a blank Archon without creating a Mary Sue. This probably has happened, but the unbalances will be fixed in time. Preferably soon time. --Lither 10:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Given how rare Blanks are, and the fact that they aren't as physically painful for psykers to be around, he's not all that bad. That and in a society like the Dark Eldar, when people hate you on instinct (it happens with Blanks), it's not a good thing. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:05, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok hold up, I may be misunderstanding Blanks, the article says theyre painful to Psykers but Run4 if I understand right ur saying theyre more painful to non-psykers and not as dangerous to psykers, I think im confused :S --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :They're not as painful to psykers as Pariahs. Both are repulsive to people. With an emotionally attuned race like the Eldar, that'd be magnified. Pariahs are the ones who really hurt psykers, Omega Level Blanks aren't nearly as dangerous. Both, however, repulse people. An animal instinct, like "there's just something wrong with that guy". //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ah I got ya, I underconstumble now, makes sense --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 20:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Also, consider the fact that all Eldar (Pirate or otherwise) feel emotions on a far greater scale than any human, and if a Dark Eldar doesn't like you, they kill you or get you turned into a Grotesque... --Lither 08:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The Eldar train themselves not to feel emotions, its the whole point of the Aspect Temples so they dont follow the same path's their fallen brethren did (pointless arguement but had to put that in) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :"The fools train themselves to resist their POWER!"- Guess who. Lither 10:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Nice, he's like the opposite to every power hungry character on the wiki. Savark offers an alliance. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer '- all others must fail'] 11:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Picture perhaps, GW doesn't have much art on DE. perhaps you should get the info box together, i'll do it if you want. Anything for an alliance with this guy and warding al off for a bit longer. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:33, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :That would be great if you could, then, and as long as you are usefull to him, they will be allies. DE are really not picky about their alliances. Slaanesh and Eldar are probably the only alliances they would refuse. Tyranids or Necrons, even, if they would stop trying to flay them alive and eat them at every possible opportunity. --Lither 13:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for that. My computer doesn't allow me to upload pictures onto here. Don't know why. Lither 12:32, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Is the picture okay? it's the only decent one i could find. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 12:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, its good. For that, I grant you, Savark, an alliance with the Kabal of Shadows. Think of us as SpecOps. Lither 12:58, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Score one for Savark! AListar come to me, i dare you. And our contract is so written on blood, both of ours. lock in contract, slaneesh gets your umm. something if you fold. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:02, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll wait... Lither 13:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Get some. Alistair might not be able to beat Savark with psychic power this time, so he'll just have to beat him the old school way. To death. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:12, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm sure i'll be able to take you on, get a daemon sword of my own perhaps. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, if i made an 'alliance' (This is hyperthetically) with a c'tan, could Savark Become a pariah or do you need to be born into it? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:27, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :You need to be born with the Pariah Gene. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Damn, well it was a bad chance anyway. the deciver would posses me and the night bringer kill me. so much for immortality [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 13:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Here's another way. Slay as many of Slaanesh's minions as you can, make Khorne grant you Daemonhood for it, get a hundred odd Khornate Icon Bearers, fight Alistair, and keep being summoned back every time you are beaten. Lither 13:54, January 13, 2010 (UTC) That'll take eternity. Besides, Savark's undivided, the only reason he hasn't gone khornate is because he wants to keep his mind intact. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 14:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: do not like this new formatting, difficult to spell check New formatting? I see no such new formatting. I hope you don't have the rich text editor on. dunno, can't write anything else because it'll be spelt worse than usual. KILL ME [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 14:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Does it have a bunch of puzzle pieces where quotes, infoboxes, and suchlike are? If so, than yes, you do have it on. --Lither 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ah. then how do i turn it off? [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'''] 14:37, January 13, 2010 (UTC)